


He's Out There...

by I_ship_it_101



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Flashbacks, Hope, M/M, Memories, Missing Persons, POV Barry Allen, Sad, Sad and Happy, coldflash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:23:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_ship_it_101/pseuds/I_ship_it_101
Summary: The memories haunted him. His voice haunted him."Time for a test run.""Any preference on how you'd like to die? The flame or the frost?""Good to see you...Barry.""I'm a criminal and a liar and I hurt people and I rob them.""So I should be a hero like you, Barry?""Merry Christmas, Barry.""You wanna know what inspired Leonard Snart to sacrifice himself? It was you, Barry Allen."





	He's Out There...

It was a quit night. At least as quit as it could get in Central City. No one was robbing any store, museum, or bank, no one was trying to kill him...it was a miracle really. He got off work early, and had just finished his patrol now. If it were just another day, he'd probably head home and hang with Joe, Iris, and Wally or at STAR Labs with Caitlin and Cisco. But it wasn't.

 -"Time for a test run."-

 It had been 2 years now since the day they first met. He remembered the first time he looked into his eyes. They were so blue. He felt himself drift off every time he gazed into them for too long. He remembered spotting his mugshot. He thought he looked handsome on a picture but it was nothing compared to in real life.

 -"Any preference on how you'd like to die? The flame or the frost?"-

 He was an enigma. A puzzle. He could be fun and light, yet dangerous and toxic. He showed him just how dangerous on their second encounter.

 -"Good to see you...Barry."-

 And he kept on showing him. Surprising him with his every move. But none the less, he showed him that he is a moral person, that he could be reasoned and negotiated with. But not without a catch. Barry liked that part. His devilish charm. Maybe a little too much then he should.

 -"I'm a criminal and a liar and I hurt people and I rob them."-

 Maybe it was a good thing he liked it, 'cuz it only grew. His sarcasm, his sass, and oh god the _puns_. He liked them all. He liked him.

 -"So I should be a hero like you, Barry?"-

 He kind of liked his bad guy side. But he liked his good side too. He liked (loved) when he could break his poker face and see instead of think and/or figure out what he really felt. Barry liked seeing emotion on his face. It looked good on him.

 -"Merry Christmas, Barry."-

 He liked it best when it showed because of him. He liked it when he got to him, when he got the good he saw in him to break out. That he was right about him not being just a criminal. That he could be more.

 -"You wanna know what inspired Leonard Snart to sacrifice himself? It was you, Barry Allen."-

 And god it felt good to know that he made a difference to him. That he thought about him. That he cared about him. But it came at a terrible cost.

 And that's why instead of going home, or at STAR Labs, he went to Saints and Sinners for a drink. For the memories.

 It was now 2 years since their first encounter, and 6 or so months since his disappearance. Disappearance. Not death. Because no matter what Ray, or Hunter, or Mick or anyone said, he knew he wasn't dead. He may not be an expert on the guy, but he knew he was way to stubborn to really die. He knew he was out there...somewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> This was short. Like a lot. But the idea (mostly title) came to me at school, and I was having some writhers block for my bigger ColdFlash fic that I will be posting in the near future, so I just felt like writing this and went with it.
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
